The present invention relates to bicycles and, more particularly, to bicycle frames with improved compliance and improved cable routing. Riders may desire a rigid frame to maximize power transfer while still having compliance in their bicycles. Further, riders may desire internal cable routing to improve aerodynamics. Therefore, new and improved ways to provide compliance and route cables in bicycle frames are needed.